


The Blacksmith's Son

by DragonGoesMoo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Slow Burn, Swearing, WIP, i think, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGoesMoo/pseuds/DragonGoesMoo
Summary: Tony knew the day would come that the King would be overthrown. What he didn't expect was for two mercenaries to find him and escort him back to their home under the guise of protection.Now Tony is stuck living with them.Well at least they're cute.UNDER CONSTRUCTION (it'll look weird until after chapter 4)





	1. Storm The Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BACK!!!!!
> 
> I realised that Rune Weaver (the other version of this) was more like it's own, but very similar, story and had some ideas about how to move this one forward. So I decided to actually edit the already written chapters of this and start writing new ones as well. I wont promise that it'll get finished but I'm hopeful. 
> 
> Stuckony is still end game to but if there are any background pairings you want let me know and I'll try to fit them in somehow. 
> 
> I am so sorry to those who actually like this story for the run around. Honestly I don't really know what I'm doing most of the time.
> 
> I have changed the publication date as well and will do that for every edited edited chapter. 
> 
> As always updates will be sporadic at best.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the new first chapter :)

Tony crouched further behind the old armours in his father’s workshop, heart threatening to beat out of his chest as soldiers ran past the door. Alarm bells echoed through the castle, adding to the cacophony of sounds outside the door. Clashing metal and pained screams grew louder and louder as Tony swept his hand along the floor, trying desperately to find a weapon.

  “Here,” Jarvis whispered as he dropped something in Tony’s lap and wrapped his slender tail around Tony’s leg. Glancing down, Tony’s eyes fell on a small but razor-sharp dagger and he clutched it in sweaty hands, knuckles turning white from the force of his grip.

The fighting seemed to be right in front of the smithy now, light glinting off swords and blood spraying through the windows. He jumped at every clang and grunt and was shaking constantly. The thought of fleeing into the village beyond the castle walls flittered though his frazzled mind before he shook it off. His father would be back after the battle and even if he wasn’t and Tony managed to find one of the secret passages in the smithy, his heart wouldn’t allow him to run that far.

An eerie silence fell over the smithy as the victors from the fight outside moved away, the faint sounds of battle and distant bells the only thing filling it. Tony slumped into the wall behind him, letting out a shaky sigh as blood seeped under the door. Desperately, he prayed to Gods that never listened for his father’s safety while the blood glistened in the faint light from the hall.

He had begged his father to hide with him and Jarvis when the alarm was sounded, not understanding why he was so adamant to fight. Neither of them could use a sword or bow and Tony knew that going outside would mean death. All he could hope for now was that his father was captured and not killed.

It was likely that Tiberius had fled by now and taken his top guards with him, leaving his subjects to fend for themselves. He was always a selfish king and Tony was surprised it had taken this long for someone to depose him. His hopes for his father’s safety died with that revelation. Surely not being able to kill the king would anger whoever was attacking them. There was a very high chance that his father would be killed now, either to send a message or out of frustration. The floor in front of him blurred and he hiccupped around the lump forming in his throat. After tonight Tony was going to be an orphan.

Something tightened around his leg and Tony glanced down at Jarvis. The little dragon’s glowing orange eyes stared straight into his soul as he placed a paw on Tony’s arm, kneading it almost like a cat. Tony managed to take a slow, shaky breath before smiling softly. He couldn’t cry now, Jarvis was depending on him to keep them hidden and safe.

“Thank you,” Tony whispered. Jarvis merely nodded and curled back up on his lap, paw never leaving Tony’s arm. Even though he was trying to be brave, Tony could still feel the tremors running through his friend. Dragons were rare, and their blood was supposed to cure all known diseases, if even Ty’s men found them he would be taken and killed. Tony couldn’t let that happen. Nodding to himself and resting his dagger on his knee, he settled in to wait.

#

It was morning before the sounds of fighting faded into deathly silence. Pale dawn light filtered through the smithy’s only window, illuminating the dust in the air and blood on the walls and floor. Now, he thought, would be a good time to leave. His father wasn’t coming back, and even if he did he knew that Tony would only ever go to the Rhodes home in the village. Having no soldiers around would mean Tony could slow his pace too.

Slowly and quietly, Tony pushed Jarvis from his lap and rose from the floor and tiptoed in front of the armours, keeping an ear out for any sign of someone coming. Jarvis scurried to the furthest wall from their hiding place and flew to the small shelf hanging from it. Tony was about to follow him when he heard voices echo through the courtyard outside. Gesturing for Jarvis to hide, he slid back into the corner and waited.

The flimsy wooden door swung open as a tall dark-haired man strode through. He glanced around, picking things up that were on benches near him, before turning and yelling through the doorway,

 “Found the forge,” the man’s hood covered his face, but he had turned far enough that Tony could see the symbol he wore as a belt buckle. It wasn’t Ty’s serpentine dagger, it was a shield. Specifically, a red white and blue shield with a star in the centre. That was the mark of Shield, a mercenary group that were as deadly as they were infamous. People in the village didn’t even speak their name in fear of summoning them like a pack of demons. There were whole squads of Stone soldiers that disappeared while searching for them.

 “Is there anyone in here, anything salvageable?” another man said as he entered the smithy. There was no hood to obscure this one’s face and he was gorgeous. He was slightly taller than the first man was and slightly more muscular as well. The other man nudged his shoulder nodding to Tony’s hiding place. Intense blue eyes swept over the armours and Tony couldn’t help but hold his breath. If they found him, there was no telling what horrible things they might do to him. 

“Doesn’t seem to be,” the first man said, and Tony closed his eyes in relief. His dagger nearly slid from his loosened grip as his whole body slumped into the wall behind him. Footsteps echoed through the smithy as the men walked out, door squeaking closed behind them. Tony waited for the familiar thud of the door closing before he let out a soft sigh. Now he could find Jarvis and leave before anyone else came looking for him.

Tony opened his eyes and was met with the same intense blue ones from before. The man grabbed the front of Tony’s shirt and yanked him through the gap in the armours. Screaming, Tony swung his dagger at the man and grunted when he was dropped on the floor.

“Fuck!” he heard as he scurried along the floor to the wall across the room. If he could just get to the hidden trapdoor there, he would be safe. It didn’t matter that his vision was blurring, and his heart was beating erratically in his chest, as long as he shut the door behind him he would be fine.

Dark brown boots stepped in front of him and Tony swung his dagger at them. They jumped back, and a hand pulled the blade from his shaking hand. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and dragged him onto someone’s lap. The hooded man crouched down and was talking, but Tony couldn’t focus on the words as a blur of midnight blue flew from a chest behind the hooded man.

Jarvis collided with the back of the man’s head, knocking him to the ground. The one holding Tony loosened his grip enough for Tony to squirm out and stumble to the secret exit.

“Shit!” he heard one of them yelp as he jumped through the hidden trapdoor and into a freezing tunnel. If he hadn’t been so scared, the image of two grown men trying to fight off a tiny dragon would have been hilarious.

“Jarvis!” Tony called as he wobbled down the dark walkway. His breathing was shaky, and his vision had tunnelled. Staying upright and moving was going to be impossible soon and Tony just hoped that Jarvis had scared the men off. Sweat beaded across his forehead and dripped down his back, even as the cold stone ground stung his feet. He felt like he was going to die, but until Jarvis called back and told him he was safe, he had to keep going.

“Tony!” one of the men yelled down the tunnel and Tony turned to face whichever one it was. His foot caught on a loose stone and he tumbled into the wall. His legs decided then to give up on working and he slowly slid down until he was sitting on the ground.

“How do you know my name?!” he mumbled, barely able to raise his voice even that much. Jarvis rushed past the man and curled in Tony’s lap, eyeing the men standing in front of them.

“Your father told us. He told us to find you and keep you safe,” his father? But these men were with Shield. His father was just a smith how could he have possibly known them.

“How?”

“He knew one of our people. He gave us information on Stone sometimes” that was impossible. His father detested Shield, always going on and on about how they were nothing more than heartless killers. He wouldn’t be caught dead associating with them, let alone helping them.

“You’re lying,” he slurred, shaking his head and twisting away from them.

“He’s not. I swear it. Your father knew our friend Fury. He was the only reason we even have this chance to get at Stone,” Tony kept shaking his head, he hadn’t missed the past tense that the man used. His father was dead, whether these men were telling the truth didn’t matter. His father was dead, and Tony couldn’t breath or see and he was sure he was going to die too.

“Sir. You must breathe,” Jarvis. It was Jarvis on his lap, stretched up to rest his head near his ear. Jarvis would help, he always knew what to do, he’d save him.

“I am flattered Sir, but you must breathe,” what? Yeah, right. Breathe he could do that. Tony gasped in a breath, letting it out as slowly as he could as Jarvis growled at something in the distance. They were supposed to be running from something, but Tony couldn’t remember what. It was okay though because Jarvis was there.

“Good, keep breathing,” Tony felt Jarvis’ chest expand and contract against his own, forcing him to slow his breaths and finally get some air into his lungs.

“Very good Sir,” Tony nodded and let the rest of Jarvis’ words wash over him as he focused on breathing. He was lifted then, his head lolling toward a broad metal thing. It rumbled occasionally and there was a constant, rhythmic thumping emanating from it that soothed some of the confusion and fear that was eating away at him. The familiar weight and sound of Jarvis never left him as he drifted off into a deep, dreamless slumber.

#

Tony awoke to sunlight streaming across his face and birds chirping in the rafters. A startled squawk let him know that Jarvis had decided to terrorise the poor creatures. Letting out a huff of laughter, he began to plan out the day ahead. The forge would have to be started soon if he and his father were to keep up with the amount of work they seemed to be getting recently. Plans for a new irrigation system for crops were coming together in his mind too, he’d have to make sure he had time to draw them today. Maybe he could ask his father for a little extra time at lunch.

Something niggled at the back of Tony’s mind when he thought of his father, like it wasn’t quite right to think he would be around to talk to today.

It took more time than he would care to admit for the events of the previous day to come flooding back. snapping his eyes open, Tony shot up and nearly toppled from the small bed he was on. A strangled sob pushed its way past his lips and his eyes burned as tears pooled in them. Jarvis was at his side in moments, curling close and purring as well as a dragon could as Tony stroked his back and surveyed the room they were in. It wasn’t the back room of the smithy and Tony could feel tears begin to fall at the thought of why that was. The bed was near the door and, apart from a narrow window, the room was bare. It was a far cry from the two small beds and chaotic mess that made up his and his father’s shared room.

They had to get out of here. He could mourn his father later, but now he had to keep him and his friend safe. That meant getting as far away from Shield as possible. Nudging Jarvis with his knee, Tony slid off the bed and crept the three steps to the door. A grim smirk graced his face when he felt his lockpick still tied to the front of his shirt.

In less than a minute, Tony was out of the room and in a large stone hallway. All of the king’s banners had been torn down and blood coated the walls and floor. He and Jarvis were the only living souls in the hall and Tony let out a sigh. It was good to know that he was still in Ty’s castle, still in familiar territory. He knew every single secret passage and every hiding place in the palace, getting away would be easy if he could just make it to the largest painting in the hall. Slowly he walked toward the painting, Jarvis now perched on his shoulder, and had just wrapped his fingers around the tiny lever behind the frame when someone cleared their throat behind him.

“Where are you off to?” it was the man in the hood from the night before. Tony spun on his heels as Jarvis tensed and faced the man. He was beautiful. Gone was the hood and in its place was a head of dark hair that was tied back in carful braids. His storm grey eyes stared directly into Tony’s and rooted him to the spot. With looks like that it was very easy to forget that he was with Shield. Jarvis turned back toward the painting and Tony shook his head to clear it.

“Stay back!” he hissed as he shuffled back closer to the painting, the click of Jarvis’ claws against the frame let him know when to stop. The man just smirked raising his hands in surrender and stepping forward.

“’m not gonna hurt you,” the man mumbled and tony scoffed, wishing for Jarvis to hurry up. It was already going to be a close thing if they had to run now, they couldn’t afford to be here much longer. The man was close enough now that Tony could feel his breath on his face. Tony scrunched his eyes closed. Whatever the man decided to do to him, he didn’t want to see it. Jarvis growled then, the smell of smoke filling Tony’s nose. Jarvis’ weight disappeared from his shoulders and a girlish scream filled the air. Opening his eyes, Tony couldn’t stop the bark of laughter that flew out of him.

The taller man from the smithy was running in circles trying to swat at Jarvis, who was swooping and nipping at the man. Tony’s shoulder’s shook and he covered his mouth to muffle his chuckles. The dark haired man was doubled over, tears streaming from his eyes as he laughed. Tony almost joined him when Jarvis managed to take a chunk out of the taller man’s ass.

“Agh! Holy shit! He bit me!” he squawked as Jarvis flew back over to Tony, landing once again on his shoulder.

“Maybe you shouldn’t yank people from their hiding places and then restrain them,” Jarvis huffed. The darker haired man wheezed as he shakily stood and stumbled over to his friend,

“This isn’t funny, Buck,”

“It is a little Stevie,” the taller one, Stevie, rolled his eyes at Buck as the colour drained from Tony’s face. He thought he was dealing with lackeys, low level thugs for Shield, that he could convince to let him go. Instead, standing before him were the two most ruthless and merciless of them all. Steve ‘The Captain’ Rogers and James ‘The Soldier’ Barnes. They were fearsome warriors and brilliant strategists and those who fought them never lived to tell about it. They could do anything to him and he would be powerless to stop it.

“Hey are you okay?” The Captain asked and took a step toward him.

“Don’t touch me!” Tony shrieked as he stumbled back, hitting the wall. His vision was fuzzy as he tried to glare at the two men, inky blackness creeping in along the edges. Dizzy and lightheaded, Tony slid down the wall as the men looked on. He knew what happened to powerless people, had first-hand experience at what some who held power over others would do, and now they had him. He was going to be used like that again and-and…

“Sir. Calm yourself. These men will not harm you,” Jarvis was in his lap again, warm breath tickling his ear as he spoke. How could Jarvis think that, like he hadn’t been there when Ty had used his power against Tony. Shaking his head, he curled into a ball and buried his face in his knees, making sure to keep Jarvis covered. He shivered so hard that he was sure that he was going to come apart. His lungs ached with the need for something that Tony couldn’t give them.

“Step aside! Oh Tony,” That voice. It was familiar, but everyone died didn’t they. Rhodey would have been killed with Tony’s father and the other soldiers, Pepper was princess Sunset’s personal maid, surely she would have been killed in the Princess’ place.

“Pepper?” he gasped, raising his head and trying to focus on her. A familiar, slender hand sunk into his hair and stroked while a hand on the back of his head coaxed him forward and toward her chest.

“I th-thought you were dead,” He whispered when he could finally breathe again. He heard two weary sighs from somewhere off in the distance but didn’t care enough to find out who was there. Pepper was there and so was Jarvis, so Tony was safe. At least for now.

“Not dead,” Pepper crooned as she stroked his hair. They sat in silence for a while, the sound of Tony’s hiccupped sobs echoing through the stillness of the hall.

“Jarvis was right, Tony. These men won’t hurt you. I was there when Howard made them promise to protect you,” Pepper whispered eventually tightening her already tight hold on him. If Howard really did ask these men to protect him, it would mean a lot of what he thought about his father was wrong. He was to tired to care about that right now though. Pepper was here and not dead and that was all his mind had the energy to focus on.

“Promise?”

“Promise,” She smiled as she helped him off the floor and it was only then that he noticed the two men sitting on the floor of the hall, leaning against the opposite wall. swallowing around the lump in his throat, he smiled at them. He was pretty sure that the smile came out watery and small but that didn’t stop The Captain from lighting up with the biggest grin Tony had ever seen on a person. Bucky just smirked as he rose from the floor.

“Like I said we aint gonna hurt ya,” His voice was thick with an accent Tony couldn’t place but was soft and soothing. Instead of coming closer, both mercenaries glanced between Jarvis and Pepper and swallowed audibly before leaving down the hall. Tony got the impression that he had missed something. He just mentally shrugged and let Pepper drag him down the hall.

“Tony. There’s something I need to tell you,” she muttered uncharacteristically quiet as they walked.

“Whatever it is can’t be worse than anything I’ve already heard,”

“You are going to be travelling back to their home with them,” Tony froze, he couldn’t go with them not when he had just found Pepper and no matter what anyone said he still didn’t trust them. Tony knew that words meant nothing. “There’s no place for us here anymore,” Tony managed to drag in a relieved breath as he forced his feet to move. At least he wouldn’t be alone with them, not that he would be with Jarvis with him. Like the dragon could read his mind, Jarvis leant forward from his perch on Tony’s shoulder and huffed,

“Do not forget me Sir.” as they passed through the heavy front doors of the castle. Tony gasped, eyes filling with tears that immediately ran down his face at the sight of Rhodey. He was glaring and yelling at the mercenaries but still turned as soon as Tony called his name. tears were trailing down Rhodey’s cheek as Tony ran and leapt onto his friend, clinging onto him like he would disappear if Tony were to let go.

“Honey-bear, you’re okay,” Tony mumbled into his friend’s collar.

“Yeah. I’m fine,” Rhodey sniffled “You’re gonna be riding with me so come on,”

“You’re coming?” Tony asked as Rhodey turned his back on the two stunned and cowed men in front of him and strode to a beautiful black and white horse. The horse was stockier than most others and had a long pale mane and long fur around its hooves.

“Yep. say hello to Friday,” Rhodey grunted as he lifted Tony onto the horse.

“Hello Friday,” Tony muttered down to the mare, stroking her neck nervously, as Rhodey pulled himself up and gently urged her forward. They stopped next to Pepper, who sat atop her own lithe chestnut horse talking to The Captain and The Soldier. They both had huge horses that had the same long fur at their hooves as Friday and where black and white respectively.

“Are we ready to leave?” Rhodey asked, causing both mercenaries to jump and swivel to see him.

“Yeah. Yep. Super ready…let’s just…go,” The Captain spun to face the front of his horse as Pepper giggled and The Soldier gulped audibly. They moved off after that trotting away from the only place Tony knew.

On the edge of the town surrounding Ty’s castle, Tony craned his neck back to watch as the only home he’d ever known was blotted out by the forest that he was being slowly taken into.


	2. The Journey Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is now edited Woo!
> 
> I made an entire pantheon of gods for this story so they pop up every now and then. They wont be very involved though, just name drops and stuff . I also changed the first chapter a bit more too.
> 
> The main changes were:  
> The king character is not Stane anymore  
> Steve and Bucky are part of Shield not the Avengers  
> Tony will only call Steve and Bucky by their titles
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

By the time the group had made it halfway through the thick forest surrounding Ty’s lands the sun was setting, bathing the forest in pale pinks and reds wherever the thick foliage allowed for light to filter through. Tony’s legs had fallen asleep half an hour into their day long ride and muscles he didn’t even know he had ached. Jarvis had long ago grown too tired to fly and was clinging to Tony’s shoulders. He wanted so desperately to ask for a rest, even just a small one, but the risk was to great. How Shield treated captives, which is what they were no matter what Rhodey and Pepper said, was still unknown and Tony didn’t want to risk his friends for the slim chance that he could get comfortable.

“We’ll sleep here tonight,” The Captain announced, dragging Tony’s attention from his own thoughts to the small clearing they were in. Everyone went about securing their horses to trees while Jarvis sprawled along the grass and Rhodey helped Tony down. He clung to the soldier and glared when Rhodey raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

When he could walk without falling face first into the dirt, Tony led Friday to a small brook that wound its way past their makeshift camp. Pepper’s and The Captain’s horses were next to be led down, both following sedately behind Tony. Having the giant creatures at his back made his heart beat a little faster and the urge to constantly look behind him was almost overwhelming. He had to do this though, had to make sure that the Avengers had a reason to keep him around.

Selling captives after a battle was a common way to make extra coin, only people who had a use were ever kept. Rhodey would be safe, his strength made him perfect for manual labour. Pepper would be kept because she was both beautiful and a woman and Jarvis would be kept for his blood. Tony was physically weak, his heart making it difficult for him to do much heavy lifting, he couldn’t get pregnant and Ty always told him he was hideous.

His smithing skills might have saved him from being sold. Building and inventing was in his blood, an obsession with creation that was passed down from his grandfather to his father to him. Memories of long nights huddled around a messy desk, scrawling plans on scraps of paper, and freezing days where it was a struggle to keep the forge lit were all Tony had left of them. He would rather die than taint those memories by using his skill to help monsters like Shield.

Shield were at least familiar though and with them he would have his only family with him. If they sold him, he could be taken anywhere in the world and given to anyone.

_“Better the devil you know_ ,” his father would say whenever Tony asked why they were working for Ty.

Soon both horses were happily grazing with Friday, which only left The Soldier’s. The behemoth was standing under a tree near the far edge of the clearing. It loomed over Tony as he crept closer. Black, intelligent eyes glared at him from beneath snow white hair. Tony’s hands shook as he took the reigns and tugged gently, hoping that the horse wouldn’t trample him the minute he turned his back. The horse just snorted before falling silent again and Tony was sure that he was being mocked. He tugged again, harder this time, and was rewarded with the beast jerking its head back. Tony stumbled forward, sure that the demonic horse was getting ready to eat him. Two strong arms wrapped around his waist before he could fall on his face and gently pulled him back up.

“Sorry about Winter, he’s an ass,” The Soldier said as he released Tony and stepped back. Of course it was one of the mercenaries that caught him. Tony couldn’t look competent for even a minute could he, no that would be asking to much of the Gods. He was supposed to be showing them how valuable to them he was, not tripping all over himself.

Swallowing around the lump that had formed in his throat and completely ignoring the heat on his cheeks, Tony tugged harder on the reigns and grunted out a quick “thanks,” before leading Winter away. The Soldier sighed after his back was turned and Tony vowed to work harder.

After another tug of war with Winter, Tony sat by the brook, tossing stones into the water and watching the horses wander around. Sunlight streamed through the trees, adding green to the kaleidoscope of evening colours. The quiet was only broken by the bubbling of the water and the crunching of twigs and leaves under hooves.

His father would have liked this place, would have studied the insects and plants for hours and lectured Tony on why Trela, goddess of nature, was the greatest inventor of all. Tony would have humoured him without actually listening to anything his father said, like he always did. Only now, when his father was gone, did he realise how much of a mistake that was. The lessons he was too arrogant to listen to weren’t the only things that were gone forever. Flashes of broad, blinding smiles and brown eyes full of love and pride burned themselves into his mind as tears rolled down his cheeks. His heart ached for all that he had lost, distracting him from the growing emptiness he felt.

A hand squeezed his shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts. Tony didn’t move, too tired to do anything more than blink. Arms wound around him as he stared into the inky blackness in front of him. The familiar smells of lilac and leather blanketed him as the arms moved, pulling his head down onto a soft chest. Pepper ran a hand through his hair as Rhodey shuffled around to hug Tony from behind.

Not long later, an unearthly scream shattered the calm that had fallen over them. Rhodey and Pepper leapt to their feet, drawing their swords, as Tony scrambled back toward the water. Leaves rustled in the trees, making Tony tense as Pepper and Rhodey raised their swords.

“Do not be alarmed,” Jarvis said as he flew out of the shadows, “there is no danger,” the dragons voice oozed satisfaction and amusement. Tony narrowed his eyes as he walked toward the others. Rhodey and Pepper sheathed their swords, relaxing slightly at Jarvis’ assurance.

“C’mon Tones, time to head back,” Rhodey murmured as he wandered back to camp. Pepper kept pace with Tony as Rhodey strode ahead, Jarvis dropping onto her shoulder as they passed.

The clearing had been made into a proper camp while Tony had been at the brook. Blankets were strewn haphazardly around one side of a crackling fire and a log had been dragged to the other. The Captain was spinning a makeshift spit, pouting at the blackened meat, while The Soldier lay on the ground next to him laughing.

“Shut up. I didn’t know he could do that,” The Captain whined, poking at the meat with a stick.

“H-he’s a dragon,” The Soldier wheezed, “Of course he can breathe fire,” The Soldier wiped at his eyes, snickering as he sat up. Tony glared at Jarvis as the dragon hummed happily, not at all repentant for scaring their captor.

“Hey,” The Captain said, “Where did you wander off to?” he was staring at Tony, head tilted like a curious dog. There was no malice or anger that Tony could see in his eyes, but he had been fooled before. Tony knew full well that they had been gone long enough to have attempted and failed an escape. Disobedience like that was always punished and he would be damned if he let his family take the fall for something that was his fault. Rubbing the scars splashed across his chest under his shirt, Tony stepped forward and braced himself for a beating.

“We were just watching the horses,” Pepper said, taking hold of his hand and squeezing it.

“Oh,” The Captain hummed “I wondered where Liberty went,” He shrugged, focusing back on the fire as Tony slumped down next to Rhodey. His shaking hands stroked blue scales as he stared into the flames of the fire. Usually there was more yelling and pain when he did something someone didn’t like. Why didn’t The Captain punish them?

“Here,” The Captain mumbled, holding a stick with something skewered on the end out to him. Tony’s hands flexed in his lap as he glanced between the stick and Rhodey, hoping that his friend would understand.

The Captain’s eyebrows drew together, mouth curving downward. Tony sucked in a breath, hating that he was so weak. He should be able to do something as simple as this. It was just a stick, not boiling water or red-hot coals, just some food on a bit of wood. So why was his heart still trying to beat out of his chest?

“Thanks,” Rhodey said as he snatched the stick out of the Captain’s hand and handed it over to Tony. He shrunk back, clutching the stick tighter when The Captain smiled sadly at him. Jarvis pawed at his leg, drawing his attention, and tried to get at the food. Chuckling, Tony dropped some of the meat for the dragon and took a small bite himself. He had to fight the urge to spit it back out and scrunch up his face. He had never known something could be both burnt and raw at the same time.

“It’s good, thank you,” He tried to smile at The Capitan, but it felt more like a grimace. Steve’s answering grin threatened to split his face in half.

“No, it’s not,” The Soldier huffed from beside Pepper.

“Well Tony liked it, so I don’t care what you think,”

“I assure you, Sir was merely being polite,” Jarvis sniffed before shoving the small scraps of meat in front of him away and flying off. The Captain gaped at the little dragon and turned to look at Tony. He shrugged and giggled into Rhodey’s shoulder when the mercenary folded his arms over his chest and pouted like a petulant child.

After they had choked down the food and Jarvis had returned, Tony yawned and shuffled away from the fire to sit against a tree on the edge of the clearing.

“Sir, I must insist you that you sleep near the campfire. It is too cold this far away,” Jarvis nudged Tony’s foot with his head and tugged on his pant leg. Tony just shook his head and lifted the tiny dragon into his lap.

“It’s not safe,” he muttered as he stroked Jarvis’s back, “The Captain and The Soldier might not like it,” he smiled as the other argued over who kept watch first. Rhodey won the argument by stomping off while the others fought. Pepper wandered into the forest not long after and the mercenaries sat by the fire, still arguing. Closing his eyes, Tony curled around Jarvis. He shivered as a gust of cold air blew over him and resigned himself to sucking what warmth he could from his friend.

#

“Tony!” Pepper’s voice rang through the clearing and Tony’s eyes snapped open. He sprang to his feet, ready to fight whatever had made her sound so afraid. Jarvis was on her shoulder and she was running toward him from the fire. Wasn’t Jarvis with him though?

“What…”

“What in Romla’s name are you doing out here Tony?” Pepper yelled as she reached him, cupping his face in her warm hands. Why was she scared for him? He was fine.

“Gods, no. Tony, you’re not fine. You’re freezing. Why aren’t you by the fire,” Not even waiting for an answer, Pepper dragged Tony over to the fire as Jarvis wrapped himself around Tony’s shoulders. She pushed him down to sit near The Captain and wrapped the cloak The Soldier handed her around him. Skin tingling as it warmed, Tony leaned his head against Pepper’s shoulder and shut his eyes. With Pepper next to him and Jarvis humming in his lap, he drifted off to sleep.  

**  
**


	3. The Huntsman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it has taken me so long. It has been done for awhile but I wasn't really happy with it until now.
> 
> Hope you enjoy though :)

Tony groaned as he awoke the next morning, sunlight assaulting his closed eyes. The clearing was quiet, with only the distant chirping of birds and the low hum of chatter nearby breaking the silence. He sat up and opened his eyes, crimson capes sliding to pool around his waist. Dew clung to the leaves and grass around him, shimmering like diamonds in the early morning sun. Lifting his face to the sky, eyes sliding closed again, he smiled and…

         Sighed when something thumped to the ground next to his hand. Opening his eyes, he saw the familiar blue scales of Jarvis soaring down toward him.

         “Your breakfast sir.” Jarvis said, looking smug as he landed next to the dead bird that was now beside Tony. He didn’t have the heart to tell him that the food goes to the others first or that he couldn’t eat raw meat.

         “Thank you.” Tony chuckled as he rose to his feet and, after petting Jarvis and picking the bird up, wandered over to Pepper and Rhodey. They were sitting on a fallen tree trunk near the edge of the clearing talking in hushed tones with Steve. The three of them were already eating some bread so maybe he might get something after all, they couldn’t possibly eat everything right? He was about to give them the bird when Pepper grabbed his arm, shoved the bird at Steve and pulled him to sit next to her. Her face twisted into a scowl and he couldn’t figure out what he had done to make her angry.

         “I’m not mad at you Tony.” She whispered, as she squeezed his arm gently and smiled. She searched his face for something and must have found it because with a curt nod she stood, muttered something to Rhodey and stormed into the forest, Jarvis flying past them to follow her. He pitied whoever that scowl was aimed at now that he knew it wasn’t him. Pepper was a fierce woman even when she was happy, and she was definitely not happy.

         He was talking with Rhodey when something soft bumped his hand. Tony glanced down and saw a chunk of bread sitting on the trunk beside him. He picked it up, confused as to why he got food before everyone had eaten.

         “Eat. It’s not poisoned I swear.” Steve said, his face pulled into a shy smile. This must be a test, Steve probably wants him to refuse to eat it. He must want to know that Tony knows his place. Shaking his head, Tony put the bread back on the trunk. Steve’s face fell, twisting into a frown that could make even a stone statue feel guilty. Didn’t he do the right thing though? He’s a slave, he doesn’t eat until everyone else has that’s the rule.

         Tony could feel his lungs start to ache and his heart start to pound as Steve kept looking at him with sad eyes. His hands shook where they were grasping the wood on either side of him, tremors moving from his hands to the rest of his body. He was sure that he had done something right this time. Now they were definitely going to sell him and then…

         “Tony! Breathe damnit!” A hand slid along his back, making him flinch away. He heard someone growl something before Rhodey was in front of him, stroking a hand along his arm. The other was holding his own hand to Rhodey’s chest letting him feel the steady pulse there. Eventually his breathing evened out and the tremors rolling through him faded,

         “That wasn’t some test or whatever it is that your thinking Tones. Steve really just wanted you to eat.”

         “Slaves don’t eat until everyone is done. That’s a rule Rhodey. I can’t…don’t make me break it, bad things happen when I break the rules.” Tony’s vision blurred and when Rhodey wiped a hand across his cheek it came away wet.

         “Tony?” Steve leaned toward him trying to catch his eye, “Buck and I, we were going to wait until we went through the town on the other side of the forest before we told you this because…well we thought you wouldn’t believe us until that collar was gone but…You’re not a slave anymore. Tony you’re free.” Steve was looking at him with bright, earnest eyes and Tony wanted to believe him so badly but what he was saying wasn’t possible. He had been a slave all his life and he would always be a slave.

         “Tones I know you don’t believe it but it’s true.” Rhodey squeezed his hand and Tony had a much harder time squashing the hope that flared bright and pure in his gut now that Rhodey was the one telling him. His friend would never lie to him on purpose so he must truly believe that Tony was free. He glanced from Rhodey to Steve and then slowly grabbed the piece of bread. Steve’s whole face lit up as Tony took a hesitant bite and smiled at him, a small wobbly thing but a smile none the less.  
Not long after the trio finished eating, Pepper wandered back through the trees with Jarvis resting between her shoulders. She glanced at Rhodey who nodded before she shoved Steve out of the way and sat next to Tony.

         “Bucky’s getting the horses ready and we should head off as soon as he’s done.” Steve blinked at her from next to the log before humming his agreement and wandering off toward the long burned out campfire. Tony had no idea what he was doing but he didn’t argue about getting some time alone with his friends.

         “Is it true?” He blurted hoping that Pepper would say yes. Rhodey might be his friend but he could be fooled, Pepper couldn’t. She always knew when people were lying to her. Tony suspected witchcraft but he would never say that to her face.

         “Is what true.” Pepper asked as Rhodey whined,

         “Oh I see how it is. Don’t trust your best friend, that’s fine.”

         “Am I free?” Tony’s voice quivered and cracked as he barely managed a whisper.

         “Oh Tony. Yes. Yes, it’s true. You’re free.” Tony sucked in a watery gasp and his eyes burned as he groped for one of his friends, he didn’t care who, and pulled them into the tightest hug he could manage. He felt Jarvis land on his shoulders and nuzzle his wet cheek while whoever he didn’t grab wrapped themselves around him.

         “Alright. Who the hell made him cry?” Steve said as he walked back over to the group. Tony looked up from his cocoon and giggled at the righteous indignation on his face. He pushed at Pepper and Rhodey and sat back, giving the knight a full smile for the first time.

         “No one did.” Tony sniffled before chuckling and standing. “Right we best be off.” And with that he sauntered out of the clearing toward Bucky and the horses.

#

They managed to make it through most of the forest by noon and stopped by a massive tree for lunch. Tony sighed as he jumped down from Friday’s saddle and wandered around it, tracing the intertwining lines in the ebony bark and feeling the sun warm his skin where it managed to shine through the emerald leaves.

         By the time he had walked all the way around the ancient tree, the others had set up a small lunch of bread and berries on one of the knight’s capes, Bucky’s judging by the pout on his face, and were cooking the dead bird from breakfast. Tony smirked and sat at the foot of the great tree, watching his friends bicker and laugh.

         “It seems quite peaceful here.” He craned his head up to find Jarvis perched on one of the lowest branches of the tree, watching the others with curious eyes. Tony just smiled, nodding as he walked toward the others, sitting on the edge of the cape. Rhodey turned to say something to Pepper but stopped and frowned walking over and dragging him toward the centre of the group. He shoved some berries and bread in Tony’s hands and continued talking.

         Tony noticed both the knights were watching him with furrowed brows, though Bucky was subtler about it than Steve. They stared until Tony ate one of the berries and he huffed a sigh when they both relaxed and turned to their own lunch.

         After finishing what Rhodey had given him, Tony leaned back and listened to his friends and the knights talk. He closed his eyes, feeling content for the first time in years, and let their voices wash over him.

#

After a while everyone started to pack up their things, Rhodey doused the fire while Pepper and Steve saw to the remaining food and Bucky had wandered off a bit ago to relieve himself. Tony stood and was about to fold the cape they used when something tapped him on the shoulder. Tensing he spun around found a sheepish looking Bucky.

         “Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you, I just found these while I was around the back of the tree.” Rubbing the back of his neck, he presented Tony with two of the most beautiful flowers he had ever seen. One was a pure white bell hanging from a thin green stem and the other was a vibrant purple star resting on two narrow, pointed leaves. Bucky tucked the purple flower behind Tony’s ear and smiled softly.

         “It suits you.” He whispered as Tony’s face burned bright red and his heart leapt into his throat. Butterflies swirled like a tornado in his gut and his hand shook as he took the bell and squeaked something that resembled thank you. He scurried toward the back of the tree and sagged against the dark wood.

         “Sir, are you alright?” Jarvis leaned down from his perch in the tree and snuffled at Tony’s face. He only shook his head and stared at the white bell hanging innocently from its stem in his hand. Why was he feeling like this? How could he possibly have fallen for him of all people. This man is one of the most feared knights of the Carter Kingdom. Bucky was the enemy…or was he? Both him and Steve had given him his freedom after all.

         Tony’s thoughts screeched to a halt when an arrow shot through the flower and embedded itself into the tree next to Tony. He screamed, turning to shield himself as best he could as Jarvis darted into the darkening woods. Both Steve and Bucky came running around the tree, swords drawn, as another arrow lodged itself into the ground between Tony’s legs.

         “Who’s there?” Steve yelled at nothing as Bucky placed himself between Tony and the rest of the forest. It was silent except for the sound of leaves crunching as Rhodey and Pepper raced around the tree, sword and daggers at the ready. They were about to drag Tony away to the horses when a cloaked man fell from a tree. He ran toward the group making them all tense and stopped mere feet from them.

         “What the fuck was that!?” The man spluttered, spinning around, bow raised as Jarvis dived from the exact tree that he had fallen from and flew directly for the mans head. Tony’s heart stopped and the world froze as the man drew his bow and aimed at Jarvis. He was going to shoot him. That man was going to hurt his beloved little dragon. His body began to move before he could even think as he shoved between the two people closest to him. Dodging their grabbing hands and running toward the man, he slammed into him with as much force as he could muster. The man grunted as they fell to the ground and swung out at Tony, barely missing his face as he clawed at the man’s hands, trying to get the bow away from him.

         “Don’t touch him!” He screamed, kicking and punching the air when a set of broad hands pulled him off the man.

         “Tony! Tony! He can’t get Jarvis anymore. You did good okay, now just calm down.” Tony opened eyes he didn’t even remember closing and watched as Steve pointed his sword at the man’s neck Rhodey was next to him doing the same and Pepper was holding Jarvis who stared at him with all the worry his little face could emote. Bucky, because it could only be him, squeezed him tighter before slowly letting him go. As soon as he was free, Tony raced over to Pepper and took Jarvis into his arms.

         “Sir?” Tony just hugged the dragon tighter, hoping he was alright.

         “Are you alright?” He asked voice shaking.

         “I am fine sir. You really should not have put yourself in danger like that.” Tony laughed at Jarvis’ scolding and turned to face the man who was now staring at Jarvis in a mixture of confusion and wonder.

         “I-is that a d-dragon?”

         “Yes, and you nearly killed him.” Rhodey growled, shoving his sword closer to the man’s throat. The man slid his hand face up along the ground toward Tony until it stretched as far as it would go.

         “Name’s Clint.” He said. Clint wiggled his fingers glancing from Tony to his hand. Tony, much to the vocal disapproval of the others, put Jarvis down and grabbed Clint’s hand. He dragged Tony’s hand side to side a few times and Tony giggled when he realised he was shaking it.

         “So, Clint why did you fire at us?” Pepper strode forward, voice a forced calm that foretold bodily harm if her questions weren’t answered. Clint must have seen something in her blank face because he paled, gulping audibly, and shook his head.

         “Look. I live in this forest and have been keeping Stane’s men out of it for as long as I could hold a bow. I saw this one talking to the knight and decided to follow him,” He said gesturing with his head to Tony, “I figured he would be the easiest to take out, obviously I didn’t expect a fucking dragon or you hailing from a different kingdom.” Clint shrugged, gesturing to the shield adorning Steve’s gauntlet.

         “Think we can trust him?” Steve glanced back at Bucky but it was Tony who spoke.

         “I do remember hearing tales of a bow wielding ghost that haunted these woods, but I thought those were just stories.” Tony stared at Clint trying to figure out if the man was real or actually a ghost. “They said that he only ever attacked Stane’s soldiers and that it didn’t matter if you hid your insignia, he would know.”

         “Yeah. It’s easy to spot Stane’s men because everyone else displays their insignias. Except you lot. Usually Carter’s people make themselves known,” Clint glared at Steve before sighing and staring at the sky, “Got a friend in the Carter kingdom, she wandered through here years back looking lost and I pointed her to Queen Peggy. Poor thing had escaped a cult hell bent on creating and selling assassins.” Bucky squinted at Clint after his rant and tilted his head.

         “what’s this friend called?”

         “Natasha, she visits sometimes but writes to me more often than not. Heard she goes by Black Widow now.” Steve and Bucky shared a look that Tony couldn’t quite figure out and the both sheathed their swords.

         “What the hell are you doing!?” Pepper yelled as Steve ordered Rhodey to stand down, which to Tony’s surprise he did. Steve helped Clint to his feet and then turned to the others.

         “Natasha is the Queen’s best spy. No one other than those whom she deems worthy know her name. If this man knows her and we attack she’ll have our heads.” Steve paled and Tony wondered what kind of person this Natasha had to be to scare a knight of Steve’s calibre.

         “We were going to head into town if you would like to join us.” Bucky said as he strode back to the horses. Clint nodded and, after dusting himself off, wandered over to Tony.

         “Listen I’m really sorry about the whole warning shots thing.” Clint mumbled, looking anywhere but at him, his cheeks dusted with the faintest hints of red.

         “That’s alright…well it’s not alright but I understand.” Tony said before turning and walking back to the horses. He busied himself with checking Friday over as the others got ready to leave and eventually they were on their way. Clint was clutching at Steve’s back and kept turning to stare in wonder at Jarvis who now rested between Tony’s shoulders. Every time he caught him staring Jarvis let out a little smoke and a low growl. Tony laughed when this seemed only to encourage the strange man. The rest of the journey through the forest was filled with Clint regaling them with stories of his life until in the late afternoon, with the sun slowly dipping below the trees, the forest cleared and there on the horizon sat the small village of Gulmira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Gulmira. Nothing could possibly go wrong there.


	4. Authors Note

Hey,

So I haven't been happy with this story and have been slowly reworking it. I am still in the planning stages so a new chapter is a long way off. Even from the small amount of planning I have done I know that the story will be drastically different (the setting and protagonist will be the same but not much else) and I wanted to give everyone a heads up before the chapters I have already posted change. I am really sorry about this but hopefully the new version is better than this one.


	5. Story Update

Hi,

So this isn't a chapter (obviously). I just wanted to let whoever is reading any of my fics know why i haven't updated in awhile. 

After editing the last chapter of Blacksmith's Son my depression and anxiety kicked my butt. Now though, I am slowly but surely feeling better and plan to have the next chapter done soon. 

I know that my update schedule has never been regular and that no one asked for this explanation but I just wanted to let everyone know that Blacksmith's Son is NOT ABANDONED!

Anyway, I hope everyone reading this has a lovely day (Or whenever you're reading this :P)


End file.
